A Place I'll never Conquer: High School
by theateradic
Summary: A normal cats highschool. I know it's been done multiple times but i wanted to give it a try.
1. Character List

So as school ia aproaching I decided to make a cats school. I have been planning this fanfic since, umm, i think the begiining of 3rd semester last school year. I know it has been done many multiple times but I don't care. I still need OC's because my school has no seniors yet and needs a few more juniors and teachers so if you have an OC you want to enroll just pm me with a description. Here is the list of teachers, grades, students and stuff like that.

Staff:

Principal: Old D

Vice Principal: Asparagus Jr.

CLASSES:

Sceince: Skimble

English: Jellyourum

History: Demeter

Math: Macavity

Extra Curric:

Art: Ms. Pallette OC

Music: Jennyanydots

Drama: Gus

Language:

Spanish: Ms. Rosana

French: Ms. Renee

GYM:

Track, Football, and Soccer: Munkustrap

Gymnastics, Softball, Martial arts, and Lacrose: Alonzo

Dance and Basketball: Bombalurina

STUDENTS:

Freshmans:

Plato

Victoria

Quaxo

Electra

Etcetera

Silvermist OC

Jilla OC

Exotica

Fabienne OC

Jemima

Sophmore:

Cassandra

Coricopat

Tantomile

Rosalie OC

Tumblebrutus

Pounceival

Ademetus

Aldaro

Juniors:

Steel

Jenny OC

Mistoffelees

Mungojerrie

Rumpleteazer

Bill Bailey

Sillabub


	2. First Day, Goes Wrong

"Jemima, Jemima" The creature said it's claws at my neck "Jemima" His breathe was icy and his claws grew closer. I screamed.

"Jemima wake up!" The creature whistpered at her.

Jemima awoke in her bed tangled in sheets. "AHHHH" She screamed.

"Stop it" Her mother yelled at her. "Get dressed sweety, first day at a new highschool"

"Great, now I conquer highschool" She sighed and put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black tanktop. She brushed her headfur and applied black lipstick and a spike collar. "She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs

* * *

Victoria sat at her vanity brushing her headfur. She looked down at her bag bye her feet and checked to make sure she had everything. She smoothed out her jeans and grabbed her jacket.

"I hope this school year goes better than last year" She said with a sigh. She grabbed her bag an ran down stairs.

"Hey sis" Her older brother said to her

"Hey Misto, wheres Fabienne, where going to be late" Fabienne was there cousin and was staying at there house.

"Comeing" Fabienne shouted running downstairs. She had white black and maroon fur and was wearing black leggings, a gothic styled skirt, a black tanktop and red jacket "Sorry I'm late"

"Come on new girl" Victoria said. Her, Fabienne, Misto and Victoria's twin Quaxo walked down to the bus stop.

A girl walked out of there new neighjbors house. "Hi" Victoria said waving

The girl walked toward them "Hey" She said "I'm Jemima, I'm new"

"Hi I'm Victoria, this is Misto, Quaxo and fabienne

"Hi" Mistoffelees said then going back to listening to his MP3 player

"Hi, I'm new to" Fabienne said shaking Jemima's hand

"Uhh hi" Quaxo said staring at her

"Take a picture, it will last longer" Victoria said to her twin, Jemima giggled

"It's ok" they walked down the street towards the bus stop.

They reached the bus stop soon. At the bus stop there was only a few other cats there.

"Hi Victoria" a tom said, he was leaning on the lampost waving to her

"Uh hi Plato" She said nervously "Um, this is Jemima, shes new"

"Hi" Jemima said with a smalll wave. The bus came and everyone got on. Victoria sat with Jemima behind Plato and Quaxo, Misto sat in the back with an older tom. Fabienne sat in the second seat which was empty. The bus started to move to the next stop, she pulled out a book and began to read it as the bus pulled into the next stop. A queen walked on and came toward her seat.

"Can I sit here?" She asked. She was white and black with a black moon across her face. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and a pair of jeans, a green carrier bag was draped over her shoulder.

"Sure" Fabienne said going back to her book

"I'm Silvermist by the way, you must be new" She smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm Fabienne, Victoria's cousin"

"Nice to meet you" She shook hands and then took out a book to. They read silently till the bus pulled into the school. Everyone got off as teachers shouted at them.

"Freshmans in the Gym" Shouted a grey tabby over and over

"Sophmores in the Cafeteria" A red queen shouted

"Juniors go to the auditorium" A black and white tom said

"Those are the gym teachers" Silvermist said to Fabienne "Munkustrap, Bombalurina, and Alonzo"

"There's 3 gym teachers?" Fabienne asked

"Yeah, they all teach different things"

"Okay" They walked towards the Gynasium and sat down in the bleachers next to a brown and white queen.

"Hi Jilla" Silvermist said to the queen

"Oh hey Silvermist, whos this" She indicated Fabienne

"Fabienne, shes new"

"Hi" Fabienne said

"Everyone can you please stop talking" Munkustrap said from the gynasium floor but was not heard over the crowd

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Bombalurina shouted, everyone stopped talking "Thank you"

"We are the gym teachers" Alonzo said "Were gonna put you into different homerooms where you'll receive a handbook and a schedule"

"Along with a bunch of papers" Bombalurina added

"So when I call your name go to Bomba to receive your room number" Munkustrap said. Bombalurina waved to show who she was.

"Listen up for your names" Alonzo said "Because were only saying them once"

"Now, were not doing this in any order so just listen" Bomba shouted at the crowd

"Okay, Victoria chelsen, Quaxo Chelsen, Electra Darksen, Etcetera Darksen, Plato Selfurz, Jilla Deckles, Silvermist Whistera" Munkustrap started reading off names. Fabienne sat in the gym till everyone was gone exept her and Jemima.

"Hey, you to queens" Bombalurina shouted "Come here" They walked down toward her "Names?" She asked

"Jemima Valgard"

"Fabienne enright"

"Ok, well your not on any lists, are you new to this town?"

"Yes" Jemima said

"Yeah"

"Well your gonna need to go to the office".

"umm okay" Fabienne said. The two girls walked down to the office together

* * *

Tantomile sat in the caferteria next to Ademetus and Coricopat. The Sceince teacher and the english teacher stood at the front reading off names.

"So how was your summer Ad"

"Good, I went to summer camo"

"Cool" Coricopat said

Just then Ademetus was called "See ya laters" he called

* * *

**First chapter! Review pls**


	3. Agh, scary

Fabienne and Jemima walked down towards the office.

"I wonder why were not in the school records?" Jemima said

"Maybe because were new" Fabienne said "Or goth" They laughed at the joke as they reached the office

"Hello" a tom dressed in a suit said "I'm Vice Principal Asparagus"

"Hello" Jemima said "Were new and they said were not in the records"

"Jemima and Fabienne?" He asked, thay nodded "Here are your schedules sorr yabout the misshap, you were accidently plced as juniors"

"Ok" Fabienne said

"Now go to homeroom" They left the offfice towards there homerooms.

* * *

Victoria sat in homeroom next to her freinds Etcetera and Jemima. They were talking about there summers when the door to the classroom opened. The teacher, Mr Skimbleshanks, looked up from his paper.

"Hello, you are?" he said in a scottish accent

"Um, Jemima, sir" Jemima said handing him a note

"Ok well take a seat" She walked toward the back and sat next to Quaxo

"Hi" He said to her, smileing

"Hi Quaxo" Jemima said, not looking at him

"So where did you move from" Quaxo asked her

"Italy" She said looking at him "This town seems, different"

"Do you like it here"

"Yeah, I do" She smiled at him "So have you lived in this town long?" She asked

"My whole life, yo know, i can give you a tour after school if you want"

"I'd love that."

* * *

"So my little sis is coming into highschool this year" Cassandra told her freind, a red headed cat named Rosalie, she wore a very short miniskirt and a tanktop. Rosalie was pretty and popular, but exetremely dumb. They were at there lockers putting in books and supplies that they didn't need.

"Really, bet shes gonna be as populars as you Cassy" Rosalie said in her high pitched, to-peppy voice, giggleing like she did after every sentence. Cassandra winced

"Don't call me Cassy"

"Ok Casssandrey" Rosalie said

"Now that I think of it, Cassy sounds good" Cassandra said

"Hi Cassandra" A cat said passing her

"Oh, Hi silla" Cassandra greeted her freind Sillabub. Sillabub was orangeish and yellowish with some other colors mixed in. She was a junior and had met Cassandra last year.

"Good Luck, you'll need it" Sillabub said walking away with a wink.

* * *

Fabienne walked down the hall towards her homeroom in Miss Demeter's class. She gasped at the sight of a queen lying in the hallway, covered in blood and scratches. Fabienne rushed to her side and checked to see if she was breathing, she was, barely.

Fabienne ran into the nearest classroom, it was empty so she rushed to the phone and dialed the office. She told the secretary of what happened then quickly rushed back to the queen's side. The voice of the secretary rang on the itercom calling a classroom lockdown. Soon two toms, one she reconized as the vice principal and 1 she could have only guessed was the principal, and three queens came. She reconized one queen as Bombalurina, one of the gym teachers and another looked like a nurse, who was carrying a stretcher.

Bombalurina rushed to the queen's side, Fabienne quickly got up and backed away.

"Oh, Deme, I told you to be careful." Bombalurina said to the unconsious queen and sorta to herself.

"I-I-I Don't know w-what happened" Fabienne said in shocked. stuttering in fright.

"Nobody's blaming you, Fabienne" Vice principal Asparagus said "I want to talk to you". They put Demeter on a stretcher and Asparagus led Fabienne to his office.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" She asked

"No your not, I just want to know what happened"

"Well I was going to homeroom like you told me so, and i saw her, covered in blood. So I checked to make sure she was breathing and called the office"

* * *

Victoria walked down the hall with Jemima towards there Drama class.

"Did you here about what happened to that teacher?" Victoria said

"No, is that what the lock down was about?" Jemima asked her

"Yeah, Fabienne found her in the hallway, almost dead" Victoria saida sounding scared.

"Thats gonna scarr her for life" Jemima said as they reaached the classroom just in time. The bell rang and they sat down quickly.

An old cat walked into the classroom and said with a beaming smile "Are you guys exited for theater" Everybody clapped and cheered "Ok, Ok, calm down. Now let me take attendance and get started."

* * *

"Ok everyone change then come sit in the bleachers" Alonzo shouted at the sophmores walking in. Pouncival and Ademetus ran into the Gym wearing shorts and t-shirts. They met up with Tumblebrutus and high-fived eachother.

"Have a good summer Ad?" Pouncival asked Ademetus

"Totally, I hooked up with Rosalie" Ademetus said

"That ditzy blond?" Pouncival said

"She has red fur" Ademetus

"Oh, a red head, sorry, but isn't she crazy?" Tumblebrutus said to him

"Mentally challenged" Ad said through gritted teeth

"Sorry, sorry" Tumble said raising his hands in defense.

"Ok everyone settle down" Munkustrap shouted.

"Since today we don't have a lesson planned were playing prison ball" Bombalurina said as everyone cheered.

"So, line up and will sort you into sides" Alonzo said. Everyone rushed into a line as they counted off in twos.

"Hi Tanto"Tumblebrutus said as they were sent to the same side

"Hey" She said with a smile.

* * *

Victoria sat on the bus, looking at the window. Aldaro looked over the side of the seat behind her.

"Hey Vic" He said, she ignored him "Vic" She ignored him a again "Victoria!" He shouted this time

"What!" She shouted at him with vanom, whipping around at him with a hiss

"Wheres your freind from this morning?" He asked

"Fabienne?"Victoria remebered seeing Aldaro at the bus stop " She went home early" Victoria said calming down

"Is she okay?" He asked

"Yeah shes fine" Victoria went back to looking out the window.

Jemima walked onto the bus.

"Hi Jemima" Quaxo said from the second seat

"Hi Quaxo" Jemima said

"Umm sit here" He said

"Ok" she smiled at him

Soon the bus filled up and the door was closing as a cat ran up to the door.

"Sorry" He grumbled, walking on "I was in the office"

"Sit" The bus driver said

He walked over to Victoria

"Can I sit here, theres no other seats" He said to her

She turned around to see him "Uh sure, Plato" He sat down next to her

"So you like the first day back?" He asked

"Yeah, the teachers are way better than last year"

"Agreed" He said "Your in my drama class right?" He asked

"Yeah" She smiled at him, the day had gone right for once.


	4. Um, can I say, depressing

Jemima had had the same dream from the previous night, exept while the creature was about to kill her, Mistoffelees apeared and cut his head off.

"The jaborwock, with eyes of flame, came wiffleing through the tulgey wood" He whispered to her and she suddenly remebered the poem, the Jaborwocky by Lewis Carrol. Suddenly the last line was whispered into her ear:

"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!' He chortled in his joy. Jemima awoke in utter darkness. She peered out the window, seeing the moon in full bloom.

"_Moonlight, see the dew on a sunflower, and rose that is fading, roses wither away. Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn. I am waiting, for the day." _She sang to the moon in a high tinkling voice like a beautiful bell. She silently got dressed than walked toward her desk, logging onto her email and checking for messages.

* * *

Rumpleteazer grabbed her skate board and jumped out the door. She only had an hour to get to school so she had to hurry down the crowded streets, whizzing in and out and taking sharp turns. She reached a small corner store and walled inside. Mungojerrie stood inside the store, skatebaoard in hand and browsing the shelves. Rumpleteazer walked up to him and grabbed a small bag of chips off the shelf. He looked up to see her and smiled.

"Hey Teazer, thought you were a no show" He said

"Nah, I was just runnin late" She said with a laugh, grabbing a doctor pepper and walking toward the register. She pulled out a crinkled five dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. He handed her her change and she walked out. She stood by the wall and waited for Mungojerrie to walk out. When he did she threw her snacks in her back and took off on her skateboard. He jumped on his and came racing after her, whizzing around cars and people on the sidewalk. Soon they reached the school yard. CAts stood helter skelter around the school, clicks with clicks, freinds with freinds, talking before the school bell rang.

Seniors now crowded the front as it was there first day back. Rumpleteazer came toward the front step and quickly jumped off.

"Hey Relojes" She said, high fiving a black calico senoir tom

"isn't that clocks in spanish?" Mungojerrie said with puzzled look

"Long story" He said

The bell rang and everyone shuffled inside.

* * *

Aldaro looked around the hall frantically. He finally saw the queen he was looking for. Fabienne walked down the hall, a bundle of books in her hand. She looked around nervously as she walked to her locker which Aldaro was leaning on.

"Hi" She said to him

"Hi Fabienne" Aldaro said, a bit nervous.

"How do you know my name?" She asked

"Um well" he didn't want to admit he was kinda a stalker "I asked victoria" he finally admitted

"Oh, well your infront of my locker" She said

"Oh, um sorry, I'm Aldaro" He said as he got out of the way

"You a sophmore" Fabienne said as she opened her locker

"Yeah, hey I was wonderin" He scratched the back of his neck nervously "if you wanted to go out with me, um, sometime"

Fabienne looked like she had just been struck on the top of the head. "um, sure" She said after a second

He smiled "I'll call you" he said without getting her number than he walked away.

Fabienne smiled as he walked away then she got her books out of her locker just as the bell rang.

* * *

Bombalurina stood at the hospital bedside of Demeter.

"Macavity did this, I know it." Bombalurina whispered to herself.

Demter awoke to see her.

"It was, Macavity" Demter whispered. Bomba nodded to show she understood "He, saved me" Bombalurina looked shocked

* * *

The end of the day anouncements turned on and said that the week after next was spirit week with the following days:

Moday: PJ Day!  
Tuesday: Disco Day  
Wednesday: Hat Day  
Thurday: Western Day  
Friday: Spirit day!

On friday there would be a teachers versus students basketball game. the basketball tryouts would be next week.

* * *

Fabienne walked home with Victoria and Jemima by her side. As they reached her house they heard sirens. Paramedics were carrying a body out of a highly scorched house. Victoria ran toward them.

"Mother!" She shouted

A policetom aproached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss?" He said.

Victoria nodded.

"Your mother, might not, survive" He said slowly. Victoria cried into her hands, shaking her head. Quaxo ran toward his sister, letting her cry on his shoulder. Mistoffelees ran to the police officer.

"What happened?" He asked

"I'm sorry, your house caught on fire, with your parents inside. Your mother has stopped breathing, we think she'll die."

"What? We can't, we can't be orphaned" Mistoffelees said in a state of delirium. Fabienne hugged him. He looked down at her and she gave him a soft smile.

"Where will we go" She thought of how she had been orphaned, how she had been kicked out and sent to live with her cousins.

"You four will have to go to a foster home, I'm sorry, but theres nothing we can do otherwise." Fabienne looked down at the ground.

"How did this happen" She said coldly

"we don't know" The police tom said "It's going to be alright kits." He walked away to go talk to another offficer.

Jemima stood in the background, away from it all. She didn't know what to say or do, she just looked at the ground, crying silently.


End file.
